


Gold and Red

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Annabeth Tucker, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Peter Parker, Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Class Issues, Crossover Pairings, Dry Sex, F/M, Fertility Issues, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Knotting, Lance Tucker is a supportive dad, Lance being Lance, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Mild Virginity Kink, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post- Gold and Blue, Protective Peter Parker, Reyna's done with everyone's shit, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Smut, The Snap never happened, Top Peter Parker, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: Annabeth Tucker, the daughter of Lance Tucker and Maggie Townsend, is best friends with your neighborhood friendly Spider-Man, Peter Parker.But there's a problem. Peter's an Alpha. So's Annabeth. But Annabeth, an Alpha, wants to submit.And then there's the age gap. And Peter being an Avenger. But, because of the age gap and Peter being an Avenger, and that they're both Alphas, Annabeth thinks that a relationship between them wouldn't work. At all.Luckily, Peter's there to prove her wrong.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125674
Kudos: 3





	Gold and Red

**Author's Note:**

> | Hi everybody! This little fic you could read as a standalone, but I'd recommend reading "Gold and Blue" or watching The Bronze first to understand the main plot of the story, or else you're not gonna understand Annabeth's existence, lol.
> 
> This is also an alternate universe where the Snap and the events of Civil War and Age of Ultron never occurred! Of course, T'Chaka still gets murdered by Zemo dressing as Bucky and the whole T'Challa stuff happens, but the UN bombing never occurs. Also in this universe, the events of Gold and Blue /do/ happen, hence the age gap again.
> 
> So, please enjoy this lil Marvel/The Bronze crossover! This was really fun to do, and I really had a blast writing this. Lemme know if I should do more crossovers with Sebastian's characters because honestly, the comedy is too fun to pass up. I might possibly do a second chapter to this if I feel like it, to explore how everyone takes it!

Peter Parker had enough. 

Really, this was getting out of hand. As the thirty-four-year-old Alpha gazed at Tony’s intern through the door and heard her laugh, he knew he was done for. Again. 

Annabeth Tucker, the daughter of the silver and gold medalist, and Bucky Barnes’s Alpha cousin, Lance Tucker, and his ex-girlfriend and Beta, Maggie Townsend, looked at Tony Stark and laughed. Her blue eyes that she had gotten from her father, glimmered. Unlike her Alpha father, she hadn’t gone into gymnastics. She was more into science. Lance supported her anyway. Whatever his pup wanted to do, he’d support them wholeheartedly. 

“I’m telling you, kid, the things technology can do these days,” the dark-haired Omega sighed. Annabeth snickered. From where Peter could see Annabeth sitting in a chair at Tony’s desk, she took a sip of her coffee. 

“You’re not that old, Mister Stark. Isn’t Steve older than you?” Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. Tony smirked at the mention of his Alpha. Steve. He loved Steve. Still, even now, the Avengers still saved the world. The original seven members still saved the world on occasion, but it gave other members to shine. Younger, more capable members that could do more than the aging original could do in their prime. 

“Eeeh… only fifty-two years. It’s fine, kiddo. Besides, my Alpha’s a supersoldier. Still looks twenty-nine. I mean, look at me. I’ve aged well, don’t you think?” The sixty-five-year-old Omega didn’t look a day past thirty. He still had his dark hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Sure, Mister Stark. Sure, you have.” Annabeth replied as she looked at her tablet. Peter chose that moment to knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Tony spoke gleefully. Peter opened the door, and Annabeth’s Alpha awoke immediately. Her Alpha purred. 

The musky scent of lychee and spice filled the room. Annabeth swallowed. Tony, noticing her soft phenomes of distress, decided to distract Peter. 

“Hey, Peter. What’s up?” Tony asked, getting up from his chair as Annabeth looked down at the floor, trying to avoid any eye contact with Peter. Walking over, the older Omega clapped a hand on the younger Alpha’s shoulder. Peter smiled at Tony. But his nose, his focus, was on the brown-haired Alpha who was sitting in the chair, who smelled like honeysuckle. Her scent drove his Alpha wild. It was driving him wild. 

Shame ran through Annabeth as Peter and Tony conversed in a conversation behind her. 

Annabeth Tucker was an Alpha. Had been an Alpha, since she presented when she had been born. 

She hated being an Alpha sometimes. Being an Alpha with an Alpha father, allowed her and her dad, Lance Tucker to be close, due to their second genders. Not that it didn’t make them any closer, Annabeth Tucker would always be a daddy’s girl. She adored her father. But she had been tossed around a lot in her childhood, due to Lance and Maggie not working. And then Nera came into the picture. 

She loved Nera. She considered Nera to be her second mother. The Hmong Omega was as motherly as she could be, and she considered her half-sisters to be her real sisters, just like how she considered her mother’s son, her stepbrother, to be her actual brother. So when Nera and her dad actually bonded and mated, she was overjoyed. She got to be there for their Las Vegas wedding. After the fiasco with the Yang and Tucker families, Annabeth really didn’t want much to do with both of her grandfathers. To this day, she didn’t speak to either of them. They knew who she had become over the years, but she didn’t talk or see them unless it was family reunions and she had to see them. She’d just smile and nod. 

Lance and Nera bonding came out of nowhere. For five years, since Annabeth had been five and was still bounced around her parents, the two danced around each other. It wasn’t until Annabeth had been ten that things had been making progress. Some of it had been with her meddling. The gold dress really seemed to sell it, it seemed. Then that same night, Lance and Nera had bonded. Annabeth saw fresh bites on their glands. A few months later, Nera had been pregnant with Lance’s pups. Then the Tucker Pack had grown. Christine and Anita had been born. Luckily for Nera and Lance, Christine and Anita had not been paternal. They had been fraternal. Christine looked like Lance, and Anita looked like Nera. So, there was no Parent Trap there. 

Truth be told, Annabeth was happy with her life, unless you counted her Alpha identity, and her attraction to everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, Peter Parker.

It was becoming out of hand. She and her Alpha battled endlessly. Her Alpha was telling her to cut the shit and just mate with Peter already. Annabeth was an Alpha, yes, but she didn’t want to _be_ an Alpha. 

She wanted to submit. She didn’t want to be the main fucking provider, the one to give pups, to have an Omega or Beta. She wanted an Alpha. Wanted to be claimed by an Alpha, to be claimed by an Alpha’s knot. 

More importantly, Peter’s knot. It was becoming a problem. Her Alpha was having none of her shit. Her Alpha had been whispering in her ear, telling her, growling at her to women the fuck up and claim that knot already. 

The twenty-first century had done a lot of good things. Back in Bucky and Steve’s time, it was frowned upon, even sneered at. But now, in modern times, it was okay to mate for an alpha to mate with another alpha, even an omega with another omega. 

So naturally, Annabeth shouldn’t have been scared to mate with Peter, or even marry him. 

But there was a problem. Well, three, really. 

One, Peter was an Avenger. 

Two, he was enhanced. 

And three, if the two were to have pups together, would their pups be enhanced? Would they have to constantly be looking over their shoulders, like how Reyna had thought with her pups when she was first pregnant with Natalia and James Jr? 

Okay, there was another problem.

Her families. Maggie’s family was pretty chill. Annabeth didn’t need to worry about that. 

But her dad and her mama’s families. The Yang and Tucker heads were as traditional as you could get. As much as she didn’t like her grandparents, they were still her grandparents. It was enough that Lance had chosen to mate with his roommate, his nanny. Joseph Tucker had not been happy at the Thanksgiving party when he saw the bites on his son and his daughter-in-law’s glands. He had insulted Nera right in front of Lance, and Lance being Lance, had taken personal offense. 

_“I don’t really understand why you care so much, I mean, aren’t you the one who kicked her out? And what, you thought she was going to be crawling back to you with her tail in between her legs?”_ She remembered her father telling her how close he had been to losing his shit. Before Annabeth, before Nera, Lance had been a walking nightmare. A foul-mouthed, short-tempered, arrogant Alpha. But after Annabeth had been born, Lance took fatherhood seriously. And now, nearly twenty years later, he had a Bondmate. An Omega. A wife. The Tucker Pack had grown. Annabeth gained two sisters.

If she were to bond with Peter and bear his mark, her grandfathers would be enraged. 

It couldn’t happen. It wouldn’t happen. She couldn’t do it. 

“... Annie, you wanna get some pizza?” 

Annabeth’s head shot up. She turned around, looking at Peter. 

“U-Um… yeah. Our usual spot?” She replied. Peter looked at her, a look in his eyes. 

“Yeah. It’s lunchtime. You wanna go now?” Peter asked. Annabeth gave him a small smile. 

“Sure. Let me just- call my aunt first?” Annabeth spoke awkwardly. Peter nodded, beginning to head out the door. Annabeth swallowed again. She said goodbye to Tony and dashed to the bathrooms. Pulling out her phone, she dialed her auntie Hope’s number. The gym wouldn’t open until ten. It was around nine. 

After a few rings, Hope picked up. 

“Hey Annie. Is everything okay sweetie?” Annabeth heard her aunt Hope’s voice from the other line. 

Then Annabeth broke down. Sobs escaped her and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“Annabeth, baby. Breathe, sweetheart. I’ll get your dad, okay? Stay with me.” Hope spoke. Annabeth hiccuped in response. There was some shuffling on the other line as Hope opened the door. Lance Tucker looked up from his paperwork. Seeing Hope’s worried face, he said, “What’s wrong, Gregory?” 

“It’s Annabeth.” 

That made him stand up. The forty-two-year-old Alpha marched over. 

“Put her on speaker.” 

There was a beep. 

“Daddy,” Annabeth sobbed. 

“What happened, baby?” Lance asked softly. Annabeth sniffed. 

“Peter,” she choked out. Lance growled lowly in his throat. His Alpha growled lowly at the mention of the familiar Alpha. 

Peter Parker was all she talked about whenever she came home to Ohio during the holidays. The co-parenting plan had stopped when Annabeth had turned eighteen, two years ago. 

Two years ago, the co-parenting stopped. 

Two years ago, Annabeth moved to New York and started her internship at Stark Industries. 

Two years ago, she had met Peter for the first time. She had been running through the office on her first day, nearly at superhuman speed. Ironically, the brunette Alpha was not enhanced. It sent her crashing right into Peter. 

“Oh! Oh my god, I’m so-” 

Her world had stopped for a split second. Blue eyes met brown ones as her lips parted in shock. 

“I-I… I’m so sorry. I’ll- I’ll go. I’m so sorry for bumping into you. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Annabeth apologized as the musky scent of lychee and spice filled her nose. Her Alpha preened. Purred, even. Then Annabeth dashed right to Tony’s office. 

“Do I need to beat him up? I’ll buy a plane ticket, Annie.” Lance growled. Annabeth chuckled weakly. 

“Daddy, Peter’s enhanced. He’d hear you a mile away. Besides, mama wouldn’t like you getting hurt. Remember the Thanksgiving incident?”  
  
Lance scowled. He snatched Hope’s phone from her, ignoring her shouts of protest. 

“Fucker,” Hope growled. 

“Suck my fucking dick, Gregory,” Lance growled back. 

“I don’t need you guys to bring up your past fling, thanks, daddy.” 

_“Annabeth!”_

“Mama’s fault.” Annabeth’s response sounded cheery. Lance rumbled lowly in his throat. After ten years of marriage and being bonded, his Omega never failed to impress him. His Omega, and her nipple piercings. A pleasing growl escaped the Alpha. 

“I’ll have to talk to your mother again on that,” Lance grumbled under his breath. Annabeth snickered, wiping her tears with the toilet paper. 

“Alright. Is this about the bonding thing? Because I don’t have a problem with it.” Lance responded. 

“You might, but other people will, dad. Peter’s an Avenger. People could… people could judge me. I’ll be dragged in some articles online. I could ruin his reputation. I’m not enhanced like he is… and we’re both Alphas. I… I don’t know about pups… what if I have to keep looking over my shoulder for our pups? I don’t wanna keep running forever, dad. And you know my grandpas would never accept it.” 

“First off, fuck your grandpas. You don’t even like them anyway. So, who gives a shit about them and their stupid fucking opinions. You’re Annabeth fucking Tucker. You can do anything if you put your mind to it, baby. You want to be with Peter? Then do it. Nobody’s stopping you. If anybody has a problem with it, they can come to deal with me. Your happiness is important, Annabeth. Nera and Maggie would agree with me.”

And there it was. Nera and Maggie. Her mothers. The two women were quite a pair. Maggie had been happy for Lance and Nera when she found out they had bonded at her wedding, giving the pair her blessing. Nera and Maggie became friends after that. Lance was pretty happy to see his ex and wife getting along. He and Maggie were civil. That was good enough. 

“I know, dad. I just… I don’t want to be a burden.” 

Annabeth’s eyes had fallen. Lance frowned. 

“Baby. You aren’t a burden. You know that, right? I’m sure Peter doesn’t think of that of you. He adores you. You’ll be fine. Besides, he’s an Avenger. He’ll protect you.” Her father’s tone turned to tease. Annabeth scoffed. 

“Dad, please. I can take care of myself just fine. I don’t need to have an Avenger to protect me. Shit- our lunch date. I gotta go, daddy. I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby.” 

Annabeth hung up. Hope snatched her phone back with a snarl. “Don’t you ever snatch my fucking phone away from me ever again, Fucker.” She snarled. Lance scoffed. “Suck a dick, Gregory. Now get the fuck out of my office.” 

Annabeth cleaned herself up at the sink before she pulled out her phone. 

**Annabeth: I’m coming over in a sec. Meet u there?**

**Peter: K**

Smiling, the dark-haired Alpha exited the bathroom. A couple of moments later, she met Peter. Peter was smiling at her. 

Due to his enhancements, he could hear anything, even from miles away. He had heard her phone call with her aunt and her dad. 

A plan was brewing in his mind. He was plotting. He held a hand out to her, and a soft hand accepted. His spider senses were tingling.

As the two walked to their usual pizza place, he saw people pointing at him, whispering “Oh my god, it’s Spider-Man,” as the two walked through the streets of New York. 

Peter was thirty-four now. He was older, much older when at age eighteen when he became an Avenger and moved out of the apartment he shared with his Aunt May. He did college online to get his Master’s in chemical engineering and physics. And then he spent his free time saving the world. 

But people talked. He knew what they were saying. He knew what they said about him. Spider-Man, Peter Parker- was an Alpha. An unmated one at that. He was taller now, but not as much. He was still kinda short. But he worked out. Annabeth tried ignoring his shirt that was clinging to his chest, showing the barest of a perfectly sculpted torso. 

People gossiped. They wanted Peter to mate with an Omega. And why not? He was young, and he was an Avenger.

But he didn’t want just an Omega. He didn’t want an Omega. As the two reached the pizza place and ordered their usual, the two sat at a table outside. Annabeth looked at him with those blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. His Alpha growled, noticing how the Beta waiter flirted with Alpha in front of them. 

_Ours,_ his Alpha growled. 

“... Thank you. I’ll just take a lemonade. What about you, Peter?” Annabeth asked him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he said, “I’ll have a Pepsi.” He looked at the Beta waiter, who scribbled it down. When the waiter looked at him, his eyes bugged out in recognition. 

“Right. Alright- thanks.” Peter nodded curtly as the Beta walked away. Annabeth looked down at her phone, sending a quick text to her Aunt Hope before shutting off her phone and putting it on the table. 

“So, how’s the gamma research going?” Peter asked as he looked into the blue eyes she inherited from her father. Annabeth smiled at him. Peter’s Alpha rumbled at the sight of their Alpha looking at them like that. 

Peter looked at the gland on her neck. The corded muscle looked soft from where he had been looking. If Annabeth was an Omega, she would’ve felt slick running down her thighs by now.

But she wasn’t.

A hand reached over, Peter squeezing her hand in reassurance. 

“Good. I think we’ve made another breakthrough.” His Alpha replied. Peter smiled.

“Tell me about it,” Peter suggested. They had time to kill, after all.

“Well, I was walking to Bruce’s lab, right? And then I walked into his lab, and he said, “Annie, I think we’ve made a breakthrough…” 

As Annabeth talked about her time in Bruce’s lab, Peter was thinking. Nodding at Annabeth as he began to drift off into his thoughts.

Peter Parker had a plan.

  
  
  


**_A couple of days later…_**

“... So, I was lookin’ at the tin man, and he had the gale to say that I was lacking! Can you believe him, Babygirl? Me? A fine specimen, lacking?” 

“I didn’t say you were lacking, bird brain. I just said you’re just a prude with low stamina.” 

Sam gasped dramatically. The brown-eyed Avenger pointed at the other Alpha. 

James Buchanan Barnes had seen some shit in his time. Being brainwashed by Hydra, finding his Mate in Hydra after her low scum Beta father had sold her to Hydra like a piece of meat- he had seen it all, almost. He was an Avenger. He helped protect the world. He was an Alpha, a Bondmate, a father to twin pups he adored. He loved his Omega, Reyna Woods with every fiber of his being.

And then there was Sam Wilson. God, sometimes he wanted to punch the other Alpha. Reyna snorted from her spot on Bucky’s lap, shifting around. Bucky’s dick twitched. Reyna stared at him with a deadpan look on her face. 

_“Down, soldier.”_ Reyna snipped in Russian. Bucky growled lowly. Reyna pushed on his chest lightly, warning him. 

“Y’all nasty,” Sam wrinkled his nose. Both Reyna and Bucky gave him a look. Footsteps coming to the main room was heard. Annabeth walked in, the scent of honeysuckle filling the room. 

“Hi, Annabeth. How are you today?” Reyna asked kindly. Annabeth smiled in Reyna’s direction. 

“Good. Bruce and I studied more gamma rays today. I think we’re close to a breakthrough.” Annabeth said, walking over to get a cookie. She munched on it as she sat down next to Sam. 

“Anybody seen spider boy?” Sam asked. Annabeth’s blood ran cold at the mention of Peter.

She had been avoiding him for the past couple of days. Ever since the bathroom incident, she wanted to make sure that no bonding would occur. As she looked at the three Avengers in the room, she imagined all the previous and current Avengers in the big common room, and she tried to imagine herself in the room.

Annabeth couldn’t imagine herself in a room with so many Avengers. Ever since she was born, it felt like the media had followed her. Lance Tucker might’ve not been as popular as a superhero, but his name still held leverage in the gymnastics world. Everyone knew who he was. And when he married Nera, people continued to shit on his name again. They even brought Nera’s name up, saying how sad it was, that Lance Tucker, the former gold and silver medallist would marry someone like Nera. Annabeth had been there when the news had broken out. She heard Nera crying in the first couple of months during the scandalous articles and Nera’s pregnancy. Even though she had been ten at the time, she had seen what had happened to her Mama. She didn’t want to get hurt. 

A bond could never happen. She didn’t want to soil Peter’s good name. People adored Spider-Man. To people, he was a hero. And she was practically a nobody. She had graduated high school early and was getting her double-major in chemistry and theater. Nera’s musical theatre had rubbed off on the brunette Alpha. Whenever she would come home for the holidays, Nera would blast her musical tunes through the house. It reminded Annabeth of home. 

“... you okay, Annie?” 

Annabeth blinked. Bucky looked at her. He could tell a nervous Alpha when he saw one. She shook her head. 

“This about spider boy?” Sam asked. Annabeth stared at him in shock. 

“You’re not very subtle with your looks,” Reyna chuckled. The former Winter’s Shadow looked at her Mate’s niece with a knowing look in her eyes. Annabeth’s eyes dropped. 

“You can tell us, you know. We won’t tell anyone. We’re not like Stevie,” Bucky snickered. Sam snickered into his glass of milk. 

“Alphas,” muttered Reyna with an eye roll. 

“Trash talking Alphas now are ya, doll? Rude,” Bucky teased her. Reyna scowled. 

“I’ve… been thinking about a bond with Peter.” 

Sam choked on his milk. He quickly accepted a napkin from Reyna as he quickly wiped his mouth. 

“That’s… that’s great, Annie. When’s this gonna happen?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t think it is, Uncle Sammie.” 

“What?” Sam and Bucky exclaimed. Reyna frowned, her Omega waking up and screeching in alarm. Her Omega was very fond of her niece. Even though Annabeth Tucker was an Alpha, she was family. She was just as much a part of the Avengers Pack as she was the Tucker Pack. 

“Whatcha mean, sweetie?” Reyna asked.  
  
Sometimes, it baffled Annabeth that Reyna was much, much older than her twenty-something-year-old appearance. Being stuck in a freezer did that to you. Reyna didn’t remember the year she had been taken, and had emerged from Hydra’s control by her Alpha and went straight into SHIELD and joined the Avengers. Then she met her Alpha again and personally gave Alexander Pierce the biggest fuck you she ever could give to Hydra. Life had been good after that. 

“It just… it won’t work. That’s all.” Annabeth murmured. Feeling uncomfortable now, she got up. 

“Annabeth-” 

“Please, Auntie Rey. Not… not right now.” The Alpha mumbled sadly as she walked out of the room. Reyna’s Omega whimpered as the dark-haired Avenger leaned into her Mate. 

“It’ll be alright, doll." Bucky soothed her. Reyna just sighed.

"I hope you're right, James. I hope you're right." 

**_Later that evening..._ **

Annabeth had been in her little office in the Compound, typing an email to Tony. When she hit send, her phone pinged. She grabbed her phone from where it laid on the desk, a few feet away from her laptop. Sliding it open with her finger, she saw a message from Peter.

**Peter: Can u come to my room? need to talk**

Annabeth frowned. But, since the email was the last thing she needed to do today, and because she did her classes online, she had nothing to do. Her Alpha preened at the thought of being around her Alpha. Finished with her email, she shut her laptop off and put it in her bag. Then she made her way to Peter’s room. 

She stood in front of his door, not knowing if she wanted to go in. Her heart pounded in her chest as thoughts ran in her mind. Her Alpha was completely on board on going in, though. Her Alpha lifted her paw up, looking at her. 

_Want Alpha,_ her Alpha said. Annabeth swallowed. She thought all about what she would say. The doorknob twisted open. The familiar scent of lychee and spice filled her nose as she walked in. The door shut behind her. Peter was lounging on his bed like a jungle cat. 

“FRIDAY,” he said, “can you tell Mister Stark that Annabeth and I are to not be disturbed for the next couple of hours? Vision can bring up our dinner later. Tell him to leave it at the door.”  
  
“Yes, Mister Peter.” FRIDAY’s voice resounded. The hairs on the back of Annabeth’s neck stood up. 

“Peter, what’s going on?” Annabeth asked. Peter got up from his bed, walking over to her, looking like a predator stalking its prey. His brown eyes were dark, looking almost black. His scent was intensifying. Annabeth swallowed, her form beginning to shudder. Stressed pheromones began to linger in the air. Peter, noticing her trembling form, rubbed his wrist against her mating gland on her neck. Annabeth spasmed against him, her Alpha purring at the familiar scent of their Alpha. Dazed, the brunette looked up at him.

“We gotta talk, Annie.” 

That didn’t sound good.

“Peter-” she started, but Peter shushed her. Cupping her face, she trembled. 

“I heard your conversation with your aunt and your dad the other day.” 

Right. Peter’s tingle, his spider-sense. He had the super hearing, just like Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky.

Annabeth swallowed. Peter went on. “First off, your dad could probably get like, three punches in. If your mom’s there too, I mean, he won’t get really far, but he’s really flexible so…” that made Annabeth giggle. 

Lance Tucker wasn’t superhuman. He wasn’t a mutant. He wasn’t a supersoldier. He was just a regular human, a regular Alpha. But he did command a presence. It was why his girls and the gym he worked out flourished so well. Being an Alpha was part of it, he just put in the extra hard work. 

“I mean, I’m deathly afraid of Nera, so if she’s there, she might actually get a punch in or two-” Peter rambled on. Annabeth laughed. Peter chuckled.

“So… you really think a bond between us wouldn’t work, huh?” 

Peter cut straight to the chase. Annabeth took a couple of steps back. Her heartbeat quickened again. It was that chilling feeling in her that she had been feeling all week. 

“Peter-” she tried to reason with him. Peter remained quiet. Letting her talk, for now. 

“I-” she wet her lips, “Listen… I know, I know there are laws now saying that alphas can mate with other alphas and… I know it’s okay now. But… you’re Spider-Man. You’re an Avenger, Petey. You’re a hero, and not just to me. I’m just an intern. I work for Tony fucking Stark. I… I have a double major in chemistry and theater because my Mama loves doing her job and yeah, maybe I love Hamilton and Six a little too much, but-” she took a deep breath. 

“But if we were to have pups, we couldn’t have it ourselves. We… we’d need a surrogate, we’d need another Omega, and not only that but you’re enhanced, Peter. You… you have powers and I don’t. I’d need to worry about them, all the time. We would have to worry about them. And I wouldn’t like being on the run.” Annabeth chewed her lip as she looked at him. Peter remained silent for a couple more seconds. 

“Anything else?” He spoke quietly. “Peter,” she choked out.

“Pups can wait, Annie. We don’t have to worry about them right now.” Peter spoke firmly. Then his eyes softened. 

“Come on. There must be something else in that pretty lil head of yours.” He spoke gently. Annabeth sniffed. 

“You’re older than me, Petey. I’m younger than you. And we’re both Alphas. You… you could have anyone you want, Petey. I’m sure there’s an Omega out there-”

“I don’t want an Omega.”

He took one step closer to her.

“I don’t even want a Beta.” 

He took another closer step towards her. Annabeth began to step back further. 

“I want an Alpha. I want you. There’s… there’s nobody else I’d rather see myself with. I don’t care if I’m an Avenger. I don’t care if we can’t have pups the normal way. I don’t care if we’re both Alphas. I don’t care if we’ve got an age gap, either. I love you, Annabeth.”

A sob came out of her. 

“They’ll talk badly about you. Y-You’re a hero, Peter. I’m just… I’m nobody.” Annabeth sniffed. Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His Alpha snarled lowly in him. He even let out a low rumble. 

“A nobody? Is that what you think you are?” Peter demanded. Annabeth sobbed. 

“They treated her like she was no one, Peter,” she choked out. “They treated my Mama like she was less than because she was my nanny… and my daddy’s roommate. They called her names, Peter. I don’t want the same thing to happen to us. We can’t bond Peter. We can’t.” She was full-on crying now. Annabeth dropped to her knees in the presenting position in front of him. She looked like an Omega. 

Never had she loathed being an Alpha more than in this moment. God, why hadn’t she been born an Omega? Or a Beta? Why an Alpha? Why did the fucking universe hate her so much? Distressed phenomes filled the air as Peter knelt down in front of her, lifting her head so they could be face to face. 

“You’re not a nobody. Not to me. You’re beautiful. You’re amazing. I could listen to you talk about musicals all day. Even if I don’t really know what it is,” he spoke the last part sheepishly, much to Annabeth’s slight amusement. He rubbed his wrist onto her neck again, making a low rumble vibrate from her chest. His scent wrapped around her, the scent of Peter making her calm down. Tears were still rolling down her face though. Her Alpha was whimpering and crooning at the sight of their Alpha comforting them. 

_Alpha cares for us. Good Alpha._ Her Alpha whispered. Annabeth let out another choked sob. Peter shushed her, calming her down. When Annabeth stopped sniffing, she looked at him. 

“You… you think a bond between us… could work?” Annabeth spoke quietly. Peter thought about it. Her concerns were valid. In a way, she was right about most of her points. They’d need a surrogate, because of their Alpha status. He was an Avenger. She wasn’t. Being Tony’s intern and all, Annabeth had to go through basic training, just in case of an emergency, like if aliens suddenly appeared in New York and threatened to take over the world. She would be nowhere near as proficient as an Avenger, but good enough. Peter could see what she could do with a shotgun. 

Peter could care less about the media. Sure, after he met Annabeth, he researched her dad. Had seen all the videos of Lance Tucker at the Olympics. He was good, no doubt about that. Lance Tucker had gotten a silver and gold medal for a reason. Peter admired that. He had heard from Annabeth that even though her dad was a bit of an asshole, he didn’t mean it in a mean spirit. He saw a picture of Lance and Nera on her phone once. Annabeth had always told him, most of the time, Lance would’ve been dressed in his usual tracksuit. But in the picture he had seen on her phone, he was dressed normally. It baffled him. Lance Tucker in normal attire? Someone needed to call ESPN. 

Nera had been dressed in blue. It looked like the picture had been taken during sunset. The mated pair looked so happy together. 

But Annabeth’s words continued to play in his mind. 

_You’re a hero. I’m a nobody._ Peter nearly gritted his teeth.

A nobody. It was laughable. Her? A nobody? Had she seen her achievements? She was just as close as Bruce was, probably further than him in the gamma research the two were doing together. The Avenger had been so relieved and surprised that Annabeth had called him the greatest scientist of their generation, rather than just recognizing him as the Hulk, like most people did. After that, it was pretty much smooth sailing from there on out. 

“Yeah,” Peter replied roughly, “I do."

And then he went in. 

No hesitation. 

He closed the gap between the two of them, his teeth baring down to break the skin on her gland. Annabeth cried out. 

Everything rushed around her all at once. She could feel, smell, Peter. Everywhere. The smell of lychee and spice filled her nose. Her hands grasped for his shirt. Peter helped her take it off in the midst of his teeth coming back up from her gland. 

What she saw made her whimper. 

She cursed whoever in the world that didn’t make her an Omega. She wanted slick to run down her legs so badly. 

Peter’s mouth was dripping with blood. 

Her blood. 

He had done that. He had bitten into her gland. Made her his. 

Annabeth shrieked as Peter picked her up with no effort whatsoever, and basically tossed her into his bed. He heard another shriek in response. It sounded more like a shriek of anger now. If she had been an Omega, he would’ve shut her up. 

But she wasn’t an Omega. And that was fine. He’d shut up one way or another. His hands yanked at her shirt, nearly tearing it off. Then he pulled at her jeans, popping off the button and pulling down her zipper as she shivered.

Only when he had been halfway done tugging at her jeans did he look up again. 

What he saw almost made him do a double-take. 

She hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Her chest was bare. His cock twitched in the confines of his jeans.

There was a frenzy in the air. It crackled like electricity as Peter gazed down at his little Alpha.

He looked down at the blue eyes she had gotten from Lance Tucker. Her jeans followed her shirt that had been tossed to the floor of his bedroom in the Compound. 

His room was soundproof. As well as supersoldier proof. Something from Mister Stark complaining about Bucky and Reyna making too much noise, or him and his Mate Steve making too much noise. Maybe that was Clint’s complaint from being in the ceiling vents for too long. Peter couldn’t remember. 

All he could focus on was his Alpha looking at him with the eyes she had gotten from her father, and watching as she whimpered when he tugged at her hair. Feeling those luscious locks underneath his fingertips. His tongue darted out to her gland, licking at her blood. He could taste her. Taste the honeysuckle scent that was all his girl.

His. His girl. His Alpha. His to love and protect. 

Peter didn’t care about pups. If Annabeth wanted pups, he’d find a way to give them pups. Probably through a donor. If Annabeth wanted a house, he’d buy her a Brownstone in Queens. Hell, if Annabeth wanted to say fuck it and move halfway across the country to California and became a basic white girl, he’d join her too. 

He’d be a little bit concerned, but whatever she wanted to do, he’d follow her. 

Okay, maybe he’d probably have to think about that last one. They’d be able to make a compromise on that one, right? 

Peter couldn’t think about it much further because Annabeth had tugged his head down, revealing to her his gland. Her head had tilted up and her teeth sank right into his gland. 

He swore. The neighborhood-friendly Spider-Man actually cursed. Cussed. It surprised Annabeth because her hair had gotten tugged on a little harder. That only encouraged her to sink her teeth out and back in, reopening his gland and biting down further. Annabeth shrieked as she was shoved into the pillows, and her shout of protest was cut off when Peter slanted his mouth on hers. 

Blood. She tasted blood. Her blood. His blood. She moaned when she tasted it. It should’ve been illegal. 

Was it illegal? 

After this, she would have to check. She would have to check most definitely. 

Something ripped. Peter’s eyes looked blown. His Alpha was snarling, that deep primal urge inside him screaming at him. Annabeth’s hands had pulled at his jeans.

“Knot,” Annabeth said, her voice an octave lower. “I need your knot, Alpha. Please.” Her eyes were pleading. Peter couldn’t say no to that. How could he? 

The two of them took off his pants. 

And Annabeth died. 

Well, not really. Her mouth was agape. 

His dick was not going to fit inside her.

She looked at the dick in front of her eyes. He was thick, uncut. She eyed every vein, looking at it with a critical eye. Her heart was pounding. She could hear the blood rushing to her ears. 

Would her father be proud of this? Knowing him, probably. 

But would her Mama be proud of this?

No. 

Nope. 

Absolutely not. 

She might as well have just laughed at herself, thanked Peter for a nice time, dressed as quickly as possible, and ran out of the Compound as quickly as she could.

But did she do that?

Nah.

Instead, she said, “That’s not gonna fit, Petey.”

Peter laughed. 

The little shit actually laughed. Annabeth looked at him, a little scandalized. 

“Peter! I’m being serious.” Annabeth said. Peter continued to snicker. 

“No, it’ll fit, Omega.” 

_Omega._ Her cheeks warmed. Being addressed by that title made her feel fuzzy.

“Go on, little Omega. Spread out those legs for me. That’s it. That’s a good little Omega,” Peter praised her. Annabeth spread her legs, and she couldn’t feel any underwear on her, (when did that happen?), and let out a little whimper when the tip of his cock swirled around her cunt, and he pushed in. 

Her entire body shuddered. Her Alpha purred. Her Alpha was overjoyed. Her Alpha even preened. Their Alpha, their strong, enhanced Alpha was laying claim to her body. Their Alpha would be the only Alpha to bite them. To fuck them. Make them theirs.

Inch by inch, he pushed in. Every inch felt like every barrier he had broken to get to this point. 

No more waiting. No more pining. 

No. 

No more of that. 

That would not do. 

Not anymore. 

When he finally pushed in fully, breaking that final barrier, Annabeth cried out, sounding like something of relief. Peter grunted, feeling her walls clamping around his cock, nearly shuddering with how tight she was. He stayed like that in her, his cock snug inside her warm, slippery little cunt. He savored the moment of knowing that he’d be the only one inside her.

The only one that made her feel like this. 

And then he began to move. 

The frenzied feeling came back. It seeped into his bones almost. It was an animalistic need.

Peter should’ve been gentle. It was their first time together. Annabeth wasn’t a virgin, she had told him once while they had been at the Compound, eating lunch together.

He felt a little greedy that he wasn’t her first. 

Should he have not felt this way?

Probably. 

But did he really regret it though?

Not really. 

Hands grasping down at her shoulders, the sounds of moans and grunts filled the room. There might’ve been a couple of pillows knocked down to the floor. Hips slammed into hips as Peter took her almost roughly. His Alpha was whispering in his ear, probing him. Practically encouraging him.

Soft noises of pleasure were coming from his little Alpha as his cock slid in and out of her cunt, and every thrust made her tits bounce. Their scents were mixing, intensifying. Peter could smell it. It made his Alpha swish his tail in pride. 

Hands moving down to grip her tits in his hands, his thrusts became deeper, harder. Every thrust hit the spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure. 

It was good. 

Almost too good. 

Her tits fit perfectly in his hands. Her cunt walls were so snug around her cock. It was wonderful.

His gaze had been focused down on her. His Bondmate. His. Only his. 

“Alpha,” Annabeth panted, her fingers beginning to dig into his shoulder blades, “gonna cum, Alpha.” 

He could feel her walls tightening around him. His hips slapped against hers harder, nearly leaving bruises. Annabeth cried out, and Peter leaned down, sinking his teeth down onto her gland. 

Annabeth screamed. Her orgasm rushed over her like the tide coming in. Peter cursed loudly under his breath as he felt her walls tighten around him. Still, he continued to thrust into her, riding out her orgasm with her. 

“Do it,” her voice was low, husky. Her breath trickled down his neck, leaving goosebumps down his skin. 

“Give me your knot. Come on, Alpha. I can take it.” Annabeth urged him. Peter grunted as he thrusted particularly hard, making her yelp. 

His orgasm made his body shudder. He could feel his knot swelling, and Peter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his knot locked in. 

Annabeth panted. His knot felt so good. She felt so full, so stuffed. Peter could begin to see the lovely afterglow around her, making her look a bit dewier. Peter shifted, allowing her to be the little spoon. They stayed like that for a while, just wrapped up in each other as Peter stroked her hair. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she looked at him, looking a little bit drunk.

There was a knock at the door. 

“Peter?” The two heard Vision speak from the other side of the door. 

“I brought you and Annabeth dinner. FRIDAY told me to leave it at the door.” 

“We’ll eat in a little bit, thanks Vision,” Peter replied. 

“Of course, Peter.” The dark-haired Avenger heard Vision walking away. 

“You hungry?” Peter asked his Mate. Annabeth only hummed. 

“Not yet. Can we eat in a little?” She replied. Peter nodded. 

“Whatever you want, Annie. Whatever you want.”


End file.
